Origin of Rebellion
by Alchemist1917
Summary: It's been eight years since the Empire took over Elementia and Ahsoka and her son Zephyr remain in hiding. It is a happy life, but not everything lasts forever. Read the origins of Zephyr and his eventual journey from the son of Jedi to a fighter of the Rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Empire's grip is firm across the galaxy. Sheev Palpatine, the Emperor of the Galactic Empire, and his subordinate, Darth Vader, rule the galaxy with an iron grip. Under immeasurable numbers of stormtroopers, planets are subjugated and policed. The threat of the Imperial fleet, containing vast numbers of Star Destroyers with the firepower to turn the surface of a planet into molten slag, keeps most planets firmly under the Imperial thumb. Sinister dealings run almost unopposed in the Empire as those with Force sensitivity are forcefully taken from their families, never to return or heard of again. This period is known by many as the Dark Times.**_

 _ **Yet despite the domination of the Empire, individuals rebel.**_

 _ **Here's the story of one who would soon come to rebel.**_

* * *

 **Planet: Verdanth. Year: 8BBY**

The trees were always giant, reaching up to at least a hundred feet in the air. Their branches were so entangled one could easily walk across with their full body weight in certain areas. The wildlife under the jungle canopy contained few predators, mostly herbivores and the rimebat that was a major export of the planet. The flora of the jungle was beautiful and bountiful. Many trees produced fruit in the limbs. He loved the noreages the most when he bit down on them and they burst in his mouth with their delicious flavor. He picked one as he hopped from branch to branch. He felt the rush of the wind on his face as he climbed them nimbly. He'd only been doing this for a year, but he quickly latched onto the activity, though his mother worried about him every time he did it.

Small creatures would move out of his way or run from him as he freeran through foliage. He stopped at a large branch located forty feet from the ground to rest and snack on his fruit.

 _"Delicious! I should bring one back for Mom,"_ he thought, taking one and keeping it close.

He perched himself down on the large branch to munch on the fruit as it ran down from the corners of his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up into the rays of the sunlight obscured by the leaves. Nearby, an insect that resembled a millipede, crawled past his thigh. He used his free hand to pick it up, feeling the scores of tiny legs on his hand before putting it down on the other side of his position. When he was finished eating the fruit, he kicked his legs in the air and listened to the sounds of nature around him.

 _"Oh, I'd better get going so Mom doesn't worry,"_ he thought.

He stood back up on the branch and jumped down towards the ground. Before he touched the ground, he clapped his hands and a small pillar of rock rose to meet him. He landed on it gingerly and used the correct motion just like the holorecorder and his mother had shown him to bend the pillar of earth back to where it had originated, placing him on the same level as the ground.

He stood at 4'1", his clothing apparel consisting of brown and green homespun fiber material and other clothing material. His footwear consisted of leather boots wrapped in cloth bindings around his shins. His black hair, slightly curly when worn straight, was now tied up into small dreadlocks that went to his ears. His skin was a copper-red shade. One would think he was human unless they looked at his face. White facial marking angled around the frame of his cheeks and into the interior in a pattern similar to his mother and outlined his hairline if one pulled his hair back and two small diamond patterns on his forehead above each black eyebrow. His eyes were two different colors, one green as grass and the other as blue as the sky. He began to run back towards the town, fruit in hand, where he had been raised since he could remember.

He felt the wind on his face as he raced through the undergrowth, jumping over large tree roots and puddles. He could feel everything around him. When he first felt it he was afraid. The thought of feeling every living thing around him would terrify any child. His mother put his mind at ease with her wisdom the way he always remembered.

 _"We're all connected Zephyr. The Force is all around from from the largest creature to the tiniest life. Even the rocks and stones you tread on are a part of it. Don't let it scare you. Let your feelings guide you."_

He froze when he heard the growl of a predator and stopped dead in his tracks. A large creature, all black fur with piercing orange eyes, small black protrusions dotting its spine and measuring up to sixteen feet in length. It resembled species of the big cat with razor sharp protracting claws. Its head was slightly bigger than the dynamics for its body as its two canines extended out of its mouth even when its jaws were closed. Such was the shadow cats of Verdanth, known for attacking in the dead of night when its fur gave it natural camouflage. It could also attack in the shadows underneath the trees and climb into its branches to ambush prey from above. There was almost no way to detect it until it was nearly on you and the last one would see were its orange eyes and its small roar as it sank its teeth into its prey.

The creature fixed him with a piercing gaze, studying him. Zephyr stood there, unmoving and not wanting to make the wrong move. Their eyes seemed to gaze into each others through the distance. The shadow took a step back, eyes still on the boy. Both of them remained unmoving for a full minute, the only noises coming from the landscape around them. To Zephyr, it felt like he had been standing there for near an hour before the shadow cat turned its eyes away from him and continued on its path. Zephyr watched it leave until the beast was lost from sight. He took a deep breath, deciding to use the branches instead. Even as he scrambled up the tree, he failed to notice that the shadow cat was watching the hybrid child from a fern a distance not too far away. However, its gaze was not that of sighting prey and considering its options. It was more curiosity at observing his movements.

As if to watch.

* * *

The town of Kyso was small, fitting in less than four hundred permanent beings. Despite its small size, it provided a rest stop for spacers and other space-going voyagers. The town was populated mostly by Bothans and Duros, but other species were present. A few Humans, a Twi'lek, a score of Sarkans, and single or couples of five other species: Nagai, Pantoran, Kyuzo, Zelosian, and curiously enough an Umbaran. Near the spaceport was a mechanic shop where the spacers could get repairs for any speeders or parts of their ships. The mechanics were also used whenever appliances or household systems. The shop employed about ten mechanics, all of them skilled to various degrees. None was more skilled than Kura. She was the only Togruta on the planet as far as she knew, but she was the highest skilled mechanic in town and possibly elsewhere.

She was currently working on a speeder bike that was malfunctioning. She worked on it solo as it was a model none of the other mechanics had any skill with. It had been several hours but she was reaching completion.

 _"Almost done. Just install the cooling rings,"_ she thought in her mind.

She chuckled to herself as she struggled to slip them on.

 _"He probably could have done this in his sleep,"_ she thought, a smile playing on her lips.

The third ring was slipped on followed by the last and the whole set of four were bolted on to the cooling unit. The process took over ten minutes and when she was done her hands were black with oil and grease and her brow covered in sweat. She got a rag to wipe her brow off and went to a sink after placing the wrench down.

"Done already Kura?" said the owner of the shop named Falun Ko, a Duros.

"Yep, everything should be good to go," said Ahsoka as she turned on the speeder.

It came to life and hummed better than ever. When it was dropped off it had sounded like a beat up podracer.

"I would say I'm surprised, but that would be a lie," said Falun, knowing that she could handle near anything that came across her way.

"You flatter me too much Falun," said Ahsoka.

"It's true, you are my best mechanic," said Falun, eyeing her handiwork and nodding in approval.

"I had a good mentor," said Ahsoka.

"They must have been quite the mechanic," said Falun.

 _"He was,"_ she thought.

"Falun, you can quit fawning over her," said another mechanic named Jax, another Duros and brother to Falun who was calibrating a landspeeder.

"I'm admiring the handiwork. Plus, I'm married," said Falun.

"Mmhmm," said Jax.

"Anyway, as always, good work Kura," said Falun.

"You're welcome Falun. Any other things that need to be worked on?" said Ahsoka.

"Think that's it on work orders for now," said Falun.

"Alright. I'm gonna go work on an exhaust pipe in here. Saw it spewing out steam and thought it'd be a good idea to patch it up," said Ahsoka.

"You're a lifesaver," said Falun, smiling with appreciation.

"Plus, I'm married," said Jaz in a mock voice of Falun.

Ahsoka laughed as the Duros began to argue back and forth between each other to go fix the pipe. She had been working here for years now and saw her coworkers as somewhat of a family. In this town, everyone more or else knew about each other. Some came for a new life, like she did, others for opportunity on the untapped planet's resources. All had secrets, but Ahsoka knew she held a secret that set her apart from everyone else.

She was a Jedi and her son was Force sensitive.

 _"Well, that's true to a point. I was a Jedi, but then I left. Not sure if I should call myself one now,"_ she thought when she found the pipe and began her work to repair it.

It seemed so long ago when they had first came to the planet. Now, Zephyr was eight years old going on nine in a few months and she was approaching twenty-seven. Yet, despite the love for her son, she couldn't help but the feel the still hollow space in her chest. It had been more than eight years since Taran's death. Even now, the thought of it still saddened her.

 _"I wish I could turn back time and relive our memories, even the bad ones,"_ she thought.

She felt closest to him when she was working on parts and other mechanical contraptions, remembering how much Taran loved to work on them. She also felt him close when...

She smiled and stopped working on the pipe.

"You know you can't sneak up on me," said Ahsoka.

"Aww, Mom," said Zephyr as he stepped out from behind a corner with a smile on his face from being caught.

Ahsoka laughed as she knelt down and hugged her son. She noticed during the hug that he was holding on to something.

"What's that you got in your hand Zephyr?" said Ahsoka.

"I brought you a noreage," said Zephyr, holding the fruit out for her.

Ahsoka took it and smiled down at him.

"Thank you Zephyr, but where exactly did you get it? Last I check these are found only in the canopy level," said Ahsoka, crossing her arms and giving him a look any child knew when they disobeyed.

Zephyr, now apprehensive, looked down to his feet and wrung his hands behind his back. It was his thing to do when his mother caught him doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

"Um, well, I..." said Zephyr nervously.

Ahsoka could sense the nervousness coming from him and shook her head as a small smile appeared on her face.

"How many times have you told you not to go climbing unless I'm there?" said Ahsoka.

"A lot," said Zephyr quietly.

Ahsoka sighed, placing her free hand on his hair.

"We've talked about this Zephyr. I don't want you going out that deep into the forest by yourself," said Ahsoka.

"I know Mom, but I like the forest," said Zephyr.

"I know you do, but I worry about you when I can't see what you're doing," said Ahsoka, her eyes locked with his as her hand went up to his chin and and pushed upwards to have him look her in the eyes.

His multi-colored eyes met her blue ones, his blue eye matching her own perfectly.

"Now please promise me, don't go back out there without me again," said Ahsoka.

"I promise," said Taran.

Ahsoka looked at both of his hands to make sure he wasn't crossing anything.

"I know you're restless. You were just like us when we were younger," said Ahsoka.

"You and Dad?" said Zephyr.

Ahsoka nodded. A small smile played on the boy's face.

"How about this? We can go out there once I'm done patching this pipe up," said Ahsoka.

"Really?" said Zephyr, his excitement rising.

"Really. Besides, we have to do our lessons," said Ahsoka.

Zephyr was nearly giddy with joy as he took a seat nearby and watched his mother work. He carefully looked over every individual action she did as she made the repair. It had always intrigued him and he had shown early interest in it. She even taught him a few small repairs and he learned them readily. She knew he would have a penchant for mechanics, taking after his father in that regard. Every move she made, he analyzed and would remember it later. It took her only ten minute to patch the pipe, wiping her brow and rubbing some of the sweat and grime from her hands..

"Ready to go?" said Ahsoka. Zephyr nodded his head vigorously.

Laughing softly, Ahsoka and Zephyr walked out and into the main repair area of the shop.

"Oh, hi there Zephyr. Didn't see you come in," said Falun.

"Hi Mr. Falun," said Zephyr, waving to him.

"You didn't?" said Ahsoka.

"I did," said Jax, still hard at work.

"And you didn't say anything?" said Falun.

"Brother, we all know who he is, plus he gave me the universal signal that he wanted to sneak up on his mother," said Jax.

The two started to bicker again as Ahsoka and Zephyr left them, walking out into the street. The town was a collection of wood, stone, and metal materials. A single dirt road went down the middle where all the buildings were located. Most of the denizens lived here in the town itself, but a few lived away from the spaceport and into the forest itself. Ahsoka and Zephyr lived in one of such homes nearest to the jungle where the trees made a seemingly impenetrable wall. Their building material was made of an amalgamation of different materials just like the other residents. The mother and son walked side-by-side as Zephyr talked excitedly about what had happened out in the jungle. Ahsoka listened to his every word. Even though her son was excited about his events, Ahsoka was worried greatly, especially when he mentioned shadow cat. However, Zephyr seemed to have not minded the predator and even Ahsoka was slightly confused that it just turned and left him alone. She had never encountered a shadow cat that didn't attack anyone unless it was already full from a previous meal.

"It sounds like you had an eventful day Zephyr," said Ahsoka.

"I did Mom," said Zephyr happily.

They made it to their home, Zephyr opening the door first to let his mother in and closing it back when she was inside. The inside of their living room was modest with a wooden couch with soft comforters on it. A holoprojector was on the small table in front of the couch. There kitchen was to the left of the living room separated by a doorway that led into the inside. The kitchen itself had a stove and a food processor, which was rarely used as the forest provided abundant food for nourishment. To the right of the house were the bedrooms. When they had first arrived, there was only one room but Ahsoka and a few others had expanded it when Zephyr had gotten old enough to sleep by himself. Zephyr set her tools and other equipment beside the door to her room as Zephyr waited patiently inside the living room. She came over to him with a smile on her face.

"So where do you want to practice little guy?" said Ahsoka.

"Can we go outside?" Zephyr said excitedly.

Ahsoka chuckled, knowing that was going to be his answer.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Ahsoka, beginning to walk to the back door with Zephyr in tow behind her.

They walked through the perimeter of the forest, going deeper and deeper. Zephyr looked around at the foliage around as leaves, ferns and trees of all different shapes, sizes, and species fanned out all around them. They had traversed this path hundreds of times, but he still found himself affixed to their beauty every time. Ahsoka always lead the way to the clearing that they were heading to. It was only a half mile away from their home. In the middle of the clearing was a fallen tree trunk not fully on the ground beneath with moss and vines covering it, a stream running underneath its trunk. The clearing had direct lighting from the sun overhead as here there was no canopy to block it. Rocks of all different shapes and sizes were plentiful around the area as well, some natural and others the result of bending.

Ahsoka took a seat on a small patch of grass and sat down cross-legged, Zephyr following suit in front of her. They always started off their training sessions doing meditation. For Ahsoka, it was as easy as breathing. For her son on the other hand...

He was rocking back and forth with his eyes closed, a little ball of energy. He was ready for the lesson and found his excitement for learning more about the Force outweighed his determination to meditate alongside his mother. Still, he tried to maintain his composure. However, the excitement and anxiousness was getting to him. It was his favorite part of the day. Ahsoka noticed this as she opened one eye to see her son fidgeting.

 _"Always so eager,"_ she thought.

Smiling, she opened her other eye and stood up.

"I guess we can save the meditation for later tonight. Someone seems very anxious," said Ahsoka.

Zephyr shot up to his feet, eyes opened, and waited for whatever his mother was going to do next. Ahsoka stretched out her hand and willed the Force around her. A stone the size of her hand levitated into her grip.

"The Force is all around you. Feel its energy around you and every living being around you. Can you sense it?" said Ahsoka.

Zephyr closed his eyes again. All around he could feel and in a sense see the Force around him like the waves of a sonar device. Some waves were small, like those around the smallest lifeforms. Others were larger. His mother left off the strongest wavelengths from around her showing her strength in the Force.

"I can feel it," said Zephyr, eyes still closed.

"Take this from me then," said Ahsoka.

Zephyr stretched out his hand, willing the Force. The rock in Ahsoka's hand trembled before it slowly rose and went towards Zephyr. The stone floated slowly in midair as it embarked towards the child. He turned his hand as the stone was only a foot away and let it drop down into his hand. He opened his eyes when he felt the weight of the rock in his hands. He smiled, a smile his mother shared.

 _"He's getting better with each coming day,"_ she thought.

* * *

Their lessons continued much the same as Ahsoka tested his current strength in the Force. She had him levitate objects and feel for the living Force all around him as well as the fundamentals of the Force as a whole. Zephyr was a quick learner, even more than he knew. He took to each lesson with enthusiasm and a quest for learning that seemed to only increase everyday. Though he was ecstatic and his youth betrayed his immaturity, he managed to carry on with his mother's instructions. If he hit a snag, he kept trying hard regardless until he could get it right to some degree. Their bending lessons were a little one-sided as Ahsoka wasn't a bender herself. However, she understood the core values of bending. She coached him as she watched him bend the ground beneath them into various shapes to test his mind.

"When you bend, you can't just move the earth. You have to sense it, feel it, and mold it to your desire," Ahsoka mentored.

Zephyr was shaping a piece of clay into a shape of his choosing. He was concentrating on applying his mother's words to his current work as the clay moved around in circular motions. He seemed in deep thought of what he was going to form as the clay changed into various shapes and designs. At one point, a shadow cat was being formed. At another, a starship he had seen come in days before. Ahsoka could sense his frustration as he tried to pick out what he wanted to create. She walked over to stand behind him.

"Zephyr, stop for a moment," said Ahsoka.

Zephyr did as he was told and turned towards her.

"What's bothering you?" said Ahsoka.

"I...I don't know what I want to make Mom," said Zephyr, still looking at the clay with an unsure look.

"Don't think about it. Go with what you're feeling. Beings think, but the Force says do," said Ahsoka. "Don't let it serve its purpose; let it guide you."

Zephyr nodded and looked back at the clay in his hands.

 _"Don't think; just do,"_ he thought.

He closed his eyes and imagined. He felt the Force calling him through his mind, guiding his actions. Ahsoka watched as the clay levitated in his hands, coming to a stop before it shaped. Ahsoka didn't know if he was intentionally constructing it or he was letting his inner emotions guide his actions. The clay morphed until a figure began to form. Ahsoka watched with a curious expression until her eyes widened in surprise. The clay had formed that of a man. Its hair formed, followed by its facial features. The torso melded together to form a body with clothes. The clothes proved simple in design as the legs were formed, followed by the feet clad in boots. The hair began to twist and turn until it formed into locks and the facial features were sculpted until one would think they had known the person intimately.

The clay had formed the image of Taran Cyneran.

Zephyr slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the clay sculpture of his father he had just created.

"Father," he said softly.

The both of them stood there in silence for a time until Ahsoka walked over to him and hugged him. He dropped the clay and wrapped his arms around her, burying his head into his mother.

"I know. I miss him too," she said softly.

* * *

"The lion turtles granted the people the power of bending," said Zephyr in perfect Yanyu*.

"Excellent," Ahsoka replied back in Yanyu.

"It's all thanks to you Mom," said Zephyr in Togruti.

"Even better," Ahsoka replied back in return, smiling at him to which he beamed back. "Now on to Huttese."

Zephyr groaned. After their lessons with the Force came formal lessons. The town did not have a school for the children so all of them were taught by their parents or other adult figures in the community. Ahsoka preferred to teach Zephyr. For now she was teaching him the grammar and other language skills of other languages, teaching him how to read and write in Basic, Togruti, and Huttese. He was doing well in all except Huttese, its articulation and grammatical structure causing him problems. The language lessons usually took the span of a few hours.

"Come on, it's only a few sentences you have to say," said Ahsoka.

"Like what?" said Zephyr.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" said Ahsoka in Huttese.

"I think...I do...sister?" Zephyr replied.

"Mother," Ahsoka corrected.

"Mother," Zephyr said, groaning again before letting out a yawn. Evening had already settled on the planet and they had been going at it for some time.

"Someone looks like they're ready for bed," said Ahsoka.

"Not...tired," said Zephyr while trying and failing to stifle a yawn.

"Yes you are young man. Come on, get ready," said Ahsoka.

Zephyr stood up and went towards the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth, his mother not too far behind. The process took over thirty minutes for the both of them to finish. Zephyr wore a light fabric for his brown shorts and white shirt that was cool and allowed his body to not heat up due to the temperature of the planet. Ahsoka wore a simple white tunic that stopped at the top of her knees. In her son's bedroom, Ahsoka tucked him in. Though he was old enough to do it, she still did it regardless.

"There you go, all ready for bed," said Ahsoka.

"Mom, I'm almost nine years old. I can tuck myself in," said Zephyr.

"I know," said Ahsoka, ruffling his hair.

"Mom!" said Zephyr in mock protest before his mother began to tickle him.

The pair laughed as mother tickled her son before their antics settled down. Regaining his breath, Zephyr looked up at his mother.

"Mom, can you tell me a story?" said Zephyr.

"About what?" said Ahsoka.

"About... you and Dad on one of your adventures," said Zephyr.

Ahsoka thought about it. She had told him plenty of stories over the years and knew he was well-versed in most of them.

"Let's see. A story I've never told you about," said Ahsoka as she pondered on it.

"I got it!" she said, reaching into the top of her shirt to pull out her necklace with the green crystal. "Did I ever tell you how your father got me this necklace?"

Zephyr shook his head.

"I wasn't there, but he told me what happened. He and...Anakin, they went to the planet Dathomir. He wanted to get me something special for my birthday. While they were down there, they ran into a clan of Nightsisters," said Ahsoka.

"Nightsisters?" said Zephyr.

"They're witches who focus on the dark side of the Force," said Ahsoka. "They also captured your father and Anakin."

"Captured? But why?" said Zephyr.

"Apparently they disturbed one of their rancors dwellings. They captured both of them and gave them an ultimatum: either to slave away or end up marrying their leader," said Ahsoka.

"Marry their leader? What did Dad do?" said Zephyr.

"He ended up knocking her out with a bowl and tried to escape," said Ahsoka.

Zephyr laughed at that and even Ahsoka let out a light giggle thinking of the visual imagery of the encounter that seemed so long ago.

"But that's not even the best part. They were going to kill your father and Anakin and put them into an arena without their lightsabers against a very big rancor named Grom," said Ahsoka.

"But Dad and Anakin were Jedi! Even without lightsabers they can handle anything," Zephyr interjected.

"True, but listen to the rest," said Ahsoka, causing Zephyr to listen in patient silence.

"So they were to be executed by the rancor and they fought it. Your father used his bending while Anakin got their lightsabers. However, instead of killing it he thought of a better idea. He used the Force to convince the rancor to attack the Nightsisters instead," said Ahsoka.

"He convinced it?" said Zephyr.

"The Force allows you to reach out to sentient and non-sentient beings and can either help you manipulate them or convince them otherwise," said Ahsoka.

"Can I use that ability?" said Zephyr.

"In time," said Ahsoka.

"So...what happened after Dad 'convinced' the rancor?" said Zephyr.

"While the rancor was rampaging they escaped and made it back to the Resolute. Once their, your father gave me the necklace he had found in the sand while fighting the rancor," said Ahsoka.

"Wow," said Zephyr in awe. "Dad did a lot of amazing things."

"He did," said Ahsoka, thinking back on it fondly before a sad smile appeared on her face.

"Do you think one day I can have adventures like that?" said Zephyr.

"Let's hope not. We were at war at the time. Right now, the last thing I'd want for you to do is to be in danger the way we were," said Ahsoka.

"But I want to go out and see the galaxy," said Zephyr.

"In time you will, I promise," said Ahsoka, coming up to kiss his forehead. "Your safety is my highest concern every day."

Zephyr was quiet, bristling with more questions, but the look on his mother's face told him he'd get more of the same answers. There was only so much his mother was willing to tell him. If there were questions he had asked before, she responded she would tell him when he was older. He didn't know what the answer was, but he could only assume that it was because he was too young to understand. Still, it didn't stop his curiosity.

"Mom, can you tell me something else?" said Zephyr. Ahsoka nodded.

"How did...how did Dad die?" said Zephyr.

Ahsoka was dead quiet. Zephyr was afraid he had went too far.

"I'm sorry Mom, I-"

"No it's fine. I know you've always been curious, but you have to wait until you're older," said Ahsoka.

"But Mom-"

"Zephyr," Ahsoka said firmly. Zephyr saw the look in her eyes. There was a resolve there that meant she wouldn't budge from her answer, yet there was also an element there he had seen before whenever his father was mentioned. Even now the sadness was still there in Ahsoka's eyes.

"Yes Mom," said Zephyr.

Ahsoka kissed the top of his head.

"I will tell you what happened when the time is right," said Ahsoka. Zephyr nodded slowly.

"Goodnight, and I love you," said Ahsoka, kissing his forehead before standing up to leave the room.

Zephyr laid down and turned on his side as his mother left the room. She turned off the lights, looking back at him as he prepared to rest before closing the door.

 _"Can I really tell him when he's old enough?"_ she thought sadly, walking towards her bedroom.

Once inside, she didn't bother to close the door. She laid down on the small bed which she alone slept. The first night she had been able to sleep in the bed by herself was painful, knowing that there was no one there for her to share warmth with, hear his breath as they slept, or feel the security she felt when his arms wrapped around her before they went to sleep or sometime during the night. There was nothing but herself lying there. She slowly closed her eyes, willing sleep to come in and to take her away from the reality she was in. If it was like most nights, she wouldn't dream and everything would be alright. On rare occasions, a pleasant dream would find her. On more common occasions, the nightmares hit her. They dealt with the part of the reality she knew would haunt her for the rest of her days.

Losing the man she loved.

 **Here it is, the beginning of my next story. Sorry it took so long. A-school is hitting the ceiling running and I really only have time to type on the weekends. Still, I'm glad I took my time with this to flesh it out and give it some good quality. Hope to update soon and review your initial thoughts.**


	2. Nightmares and Daydreams

**_"Wake up," she heard._**

 ** _She opened her eyes._**

 ** _"Wake up Soka" she heard again._**

 ** _She looked to her side, seeing Taran on his side looking at her on the bed they shared. She was startled beyond reason._**

 ** _"T-Taran?" said Ahsoka._**

 ** _"Yes?" he said._**

 ** _She reached with her hand to touch his face. He looked the same as he did the last day she had seen him._**

 ** _"Y-you're here," said Ahsoka._**

 ** _"I've always been here. You okay Soka?" said Taran, give her a questioning look._**

 ** _"You're...you're not dead?" she said as she drew her closer._**

 ** _"Now you're starting to worry me," said Taran, his features showing concern._**

 ** _"I saw you...felt you die," she said as she slowly rose up._**

 ** _"Did I?" said Taran._**

 ** _He sat up as well, moving his face closer to hers. She didn't stop him as he placed a kiss upon her lips._**

 ** _"Am I dead now?" said Taran._**

 ** _Ahsoka was shocked beyond reason. It felt too real to be true. She slowly leaned over and kissed, relishing the feel of her lips touching his again before she pulled back and hugged him to her tightly._**

 ** _"I knew it! I knew you couldn't be dead," she said, pulling back to look at him before her eyes widened in fear and shock._**

 ** _The lightsaber wound was fresh through his midsection as he looked at her with a blank stare._**

 ** _"Am I? After all, you let me," he said._**

She woke up with a start, breathing heavily before she closed her eyes and placed her hands on her face before the first tears began to flow out.

 _"It was my fault,"_ she thought.

The first dreams turned into this, even when she was well aware it was only a dream. They took their toll on her during the first year. She would dread having to go to sleep, at one point even going a few days without due to the fear of the possibility she would experience another. Sometimes her nightmares woke up Zephyr and she would have to spend either a few minutes or up to an hour putting him back to sleep. Eventually, their frequency decreased and she could finally rest easier than she had before. Years passed as Zephyr grew larger until he could walk on his own and began to speak his first words. He mastered 'Mama' in no time and she began to teach him others as well.

She still remembered the day.

Zephyr was walking as slow as a baby would when learning to master walking.

"There you go Zephyr. Come to Mommy," Ahsoka encouraged him. Zephyr, a small smile on his face, plodded towards his mother as he balanced whilst moving forward. In dozen more strides, he made it to her outstretched hands.

"Momma," he said.

"That's right, I'm Momma," said Ahsoka, beaming with pride as her son had made it over to her.

Zephyr let out a cry of joy as Ahsoka picked him up and moved onto the couch in the living room. A small holoprojector had been placed on the table in front of the couch. Ahsoka opened it and the first image that illuminated was a picture of her and Taran, Zephyr held by her as they both looked towards them. The Lawquanes had taken the picture just a week before they had to leave Saleucami, it being the only family picture they were able to take. Zephyr looked at the blue image as Ahsoka moved to turn on other images.

"Dadda," he said.

Ahsoka froze and looked at him as he tried to reach out to the image.

 _"I only ever said it once,"_ she thought.

Zephyr continued to reach out, repeating 'Dadda' again.

"Yes, that's Dadda," said Ahsoka, holding him closer to her as she looked.

She didn't know when she started crying, but she felt the hot tears flowing her cheeks, wiping them away as Zephyr's attention was still on his father. Ahsoka looked at the hologram, wishing the hologram could be more lifelike and for those hologram-blue eyes to be the green ones she missed dearly. She remembered all the memories they had shared together, the good and the bad. Thankfully, the vast majority were good memories. However, the one memory she would never forget would be the day she lost him and the former younglings from the Temple.

There would pass periods of time during the day when she thought back to the Elementian Rebellion as the Empire saw fit to call it. Most of those moments were at night when Zephyr was fast asleep. She could remember vividly the sounds of battle, the cries of the soldiers and the explosions that rocked the landscape. She remembered the smells the most, the ozone of blaster fire that lingered even long after the bolt had long dissipated. She remembered the sounds it made when it collided into an object, or more often than not a body. She also remembered the sounds her lightsaber made as she cut through countless Imperial stormtroopers. The battles never fully left her mind. Sometimes, she would wake up in a cold sweat as she relieved a particular fierce engagement not only from the rebellion but from previous battles during the Clone Wars. Other times, she would wake up screaming and would spend the rest of the night consoling herself and seeking calm and peace in the Force.

 **"How could you let me die?" said Taran, a red lightsaber in his torso as he yelled at her angrily.**

 **"I didn't!"**

 **"Yes you did. Now because of you, because you weren't strong enough, I can't ever hold our son again. It's your fault!" he yelled, eyes darkening to yellow.**

She woke up screaming before she pulled up her legs to her chest and began to cry softly.

"Mommy?" said a small voice.

Ahsoka looked up to see Zephyr in his nightclothes at the edge of the bed.

"I had bad dream," he said, rubbing his eyes.

She picked him up and cradled him in her arms.

"Sleep with Mommy. It'll be fine," said Ahsoka.

Having her son next to her calmed her down and they both passed the night away with no problems. Eventually, the frequency died down as time slowly healed her.

Years passed and before she knew it, Zephyr had mastered walking for his size and was a ball of energy. He seemed to be everywhere around their small home. Ahsoka had long since made herself and Zephyr known in the town and the inhabitants had warmed to them. With the bustling toddler and her work as a mechanic, she had her hands full with the daily tasks of the day, especially making sure Zephyr didn't leave her line of sight. Heaven forbid, she knew her son would wander off into a star freighter without her supervision. He was so curious with everything she wondered if she should strap him to her.

The nightmares stopped plaguing her and she learned to let go of her sadness and her woes. Her understanding of the Force grew with each day as she found the time when Zephyr was either asleep or calmed down enough to relax around her. The Force proved to calm her and let her anxieties and worries go. It brought her peace when she desperately needed it. Though she knew her and her son were safe for the time being, she knew nothing lasted forever. She lived everyday making sure none of the residents there suspected her and Zephyr's origins. For now, she knew the Empire believed her dead and had no known knowledge of Zephyr's existence. However, she still remembered the day that to this day shook her soul to its very foundation.

The day she had almost lost Zephyr.

It had happened when he was six, having turned six years old a few weeks back. They had been out in the jungle as Ahsoka was training him in the Force. As she meditated, Zephyr was doing the exact opposite. He was looking around in awe at the flora around him.

"Zephyr, in order to meditate you have to sit still," she patiently reminded him with her eyes closed.

"But Mommy, the forest is pretty," said Zephyr as he managed to climb onto an overturned log.

"I know it's beautiful, but you have to pay attention to the Force around you," said Ahsoka, opening her eyes and beckoning Zephyr towards her. Zephyr obeyed his mother and came forward.

"You have an adventurous nature, but for now be patient. We'll have time to explore together," said Ahsoka.

Zephyr nodded and sat down in the cross-legged position like his mother, closing his eyes in imitation of her. He tried to feel through the Force, but nothing he did seemed to work for his own interest. Sure he felt some kind of connection, but for a five year old he might as well have been trying to solve a complex question. Instead, his eyes opened and he looked around the landscape again. However, as he looked around, he thought he did feel something besides the presence of his mother. He looked in the direction he had felt the sensation and walked towards it.

Ahsoka sighed.

"Zephyr, you have to stop and..." said Ahsoka before she froze at what she saw.

Zephyr had frozen in place too as a large, snakelike creature reared up, its eight foot length and nine inches in diameter allowing it to tower over Zephyr and stared him down with acid pink eyes. The creature's skin was a combination of red, blue, and black. It slowly opened its jaws as a retractable neck frill protruded in a display of yellow and red. Its fangs dripped with venom as Zephyr wanted desperately to back up.

"M...Mom," said Zephyr, pure fear in his tone as he called out for his mother.

Ahsoka had seen these type of creatures before, but this one was the biggest one she'd seen. She feared if she made a sudden move, the creature would attack. It stood fixated on Zephyr, as it fixed him with its hypnotic stare. She reached for her lightsaber and readied herself. She only had a few moments as she sensed the creature was ready to strike. She willed the Force to aid her as she sprang forward, igniting her lightsaber in the process. The serpent sprang at Zephyr. Time seemed to slow for Ahsoka. It seemed to her like they were moving in slow motion. She saw as Zephyr moved backwards to get away from the creature as its fangs neared him.

One step.

The fangs drew closer to his outstretched arm.

Two steps.

The fangs pierced through his clothing.

Last step.

Zephyr cried out as a fang pierced through his skin and a quick shot of venom entered his bloodstream. However, quick as a flash, Ahsoka cut the head of the creature with one hand and and used the Force to shoot its two severed parts back and away from Zephyr. She skidded to a stop and ran to Zephyr, holding him to her as he cried in pain. She quickly examined the wound as she got down on her knees. Her heart was racing faster than a ship entering hyperspace. The wound had some of Zephyr's blood flowing from as well as a greenish fluid that she knew was the creature's venom. The creatures known as Pithvipers were a poisonous species and their venom worked slowly. She knew that the town was stocked with antidotes for bites, but she also recollected that the larger the viper the deadlier it was. Still, she had to try.

She ran faster than any other moment she could recollect in her mind. All she remembered from the incident was that she had made it to the town doctor in under a ten minutes from a distance of nearly two miles. The doctor was a Togorian named Mrro and she was just about to head out of the door to run an errand when Ahsoka came in. Though Mrro didn't think too hard about it, she could have sworn the door opened before Ahsoka and Zephyr had even reached the building.

"Mrro, Zephyr was bitten by a Pithviper. Please help him!" said Ahsoka, her tone desperate with her plea.

"How large was it?" Mrro said as she helped Ahsoka get Zephyr to a hospital cot. The child was still crying from the pain as the venom coursed through his body.

"It was huge. Had to be around eight to ten feet long," said Ahsoka as she tried to soothe Zephyr the best she could.

Mrro froze, looking at her intently.

"That large?" said Mrro. Ahsoka nodded.

"Kura...those kind of Pithvipers...their size alone always warrants..." Mrro.

"I don't want to hear that!" yelled Ahsoka. "There has to be a way!"

Mrro thought on it before she sighed.

"I can increase the dosage size of the antidote, but I need to get more herbs for its use," said Mrro.

"Where are they?" said Ahsoka.

Mrro told her of every location they could be found in as Ahsoka took every mental note she could knowing her son's life was on the line. She remembered the look of anguish and pain on Zephyr's face when she left. He had called out to her, telling her not to go. It broke her heart to leave him in this state, but she knew there was no choice as she set out into the jungle. She could barely remember how far she ran. She never stopped, not even when she hurt her ankle when she had tripped over a stone hidden by the low foliage. Nothing stopped her. It was nearly midnight by the time she returned with the herbs in hand. She was covered in sweat, mud and fallen plants that had happened to stick to her form, but it all didn't matter. When she made it back, Zephyr's eyes were closed as he was gasping for breath. His brow was covered in sweat.

"What's happening?" said Ahsoka as she gave the herbs to Mrro who hastily began to prepare more antidote.

"The venom is causing his body to shut down and his body is reacting to it as an infection. If his body temperature gets too high," said Mrro before staving off the last bit.

"I'm not letting that happen," said Ahsoka as ice cold fear pierced her heart.

"I'll do everything I can," said Mrro.

She worked all throughout the early morning, applying the antidote. Ahsoka applied cold compresses to Zephyr's forehead in an effort to keep his temperature down. She tried to do everything in her power to ensure the survival of her son. Near 4 AM, the exhaustion was starting to hit her. She tried with all her might to stay awake. She sat down next to Zephyr and cradled him in her arms. His body was sticky with sweat and his breath was shallow.

"Please, please save him," she prayed desperately.

She prayed to the Force and to the spirits she knew existed on Elementia. She prayed for anything to save her son. Little did she notice the blue mist that seeped into the room as her eyes closed.

* * *

She didn't recollect when she fell asleep, or what happened when she was asleep, but when she awakened she found Zephyr resting peacefully in her arms.

"Mrro! Mrro!" she yelled out.

Mrro, asleep at a chair, awakened and rushed over to them. She hastily found a thermometer and took Zephyr's temperature. Her eyes widened when she saw the temperature readings were a stable body temperature.

"I've...I've never seen this before, especially this quickly," said Mrro. "It's a miracle."

Ahsoka couldn't believe her eyes. It was as if the odds had reversed themselves in her wake. At that moment, she thanked the Force and the spirits with every fiber in her body that her son was alive.

Zephyr slowly opened up his eyes.

"Mommy?" he said in a weak voice.

"It's alright, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," said Ahsoka, hugging him tightly.

Ever since that incident Zephyr kept close to his mother. He would venture out in the forest from time to time, but he made sure to stay cautious. Ahsoka made sure he stayed close as well, knowing that losing him would be the death of her. They kept a quiet life on the planet, never daring to let anyone know of their origins. Yet, there was no need to worry. They were on a planet where the occupants weren't worried about the past history and only focused on the present at hand. It was a nice existence. She could even say there were times she left her guard down

Until one fateful day that would herald the beginning of the end.

 **I am SO sorry for how long it took to update this chapter. Past few months have been study intensive. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I'll update as soon as I can. Yours truly, Alchemist1917.**


	3. Visit from an Old Friend

"Zephyr, it's time to wake up," said Ahsoka.

Zephyr groaned in his bed as he turned on his side in his bed. Ahsoka came in, already in her clothing for the day that consisted of dark pants and a leather top with sleeves that led to fingerless gloves.

"Wake up sleepyhead," said Ahsoka.

"Five more minutes?" said Zephyr, though he knew it was a losing battle. His mother shaking her head with a smile on her face told him the answer. He got out of bed and went to clean his teeth. Ahsoka followed right behind.

"Don't forget your gum line," she said as he brushed.

"Got it Mom," said Zephyr, though it came out as "God it Maaa."

He spit out the cleansing paste and rinsed his mouth out with water.

"And don't forget to floss," said Ahsoka.

"Aww, I hate flossing," said Zephyr.

"Do you want your breath to stink?" said Ahsoka.

"Yes!"

"Floss," said Ahsoka, enjoying a small laugh between the two of them.

Zephyr did as he was told. Flossing his teeth took only two minutes.

"Okay, done," he said.

"You missed a spot," said Ahsoka.

"Where?"

"Right here," said Ahsoka, prodding his cheek, causing the boy to let out a laugh.

"No, right here," said Ahsoka, poking his belly before seizing him and tickling his sides. At this point, both of them were laughing as the mother tickled her son, laughing at the look of joy on his smiling face.

* * *

"You have those parts installed Kura?" said Falun as he himself was repairing an engine.

"Almost all of them. Working on getting the stabilizer gears aligned," said Ahsoka, repairing a landspeeder. Her hands were covered in oil and grease, the trademarks of hard work as a mechanic.

 _"The sign that you're doing a good job,"_ _Taran would say._

She smiled to herself, reminiscing on all times the times he was there teaching her how to repair almost anything he could think of. Holotransmitters, holoprojectors, repairing wires and other appliances you could think of she showed him how they functioned.

"Kura? Kura?" said Falun.

"Oh sorry, you said something Falun?" said Ahsoka.

"I asked if you might need any help on on it," said Falun.

"Oh no, I'm nearly done with it," said Ahsoka, tightening the bolt and fixing the alignment of the stabilizer gears.

Zephyr was nearby as Jaz explained the parts of a swoop bike to him. Zephyr listened with the highest intent. Ahsoka could almost see the gears clicking in his head as he learned the mechanical operations needed for their line of work.

 _"Just like his father,"_ she thought.

That day saw more activity in the spaceport as a few more ships than usual were making stops. Though they were just coming for supplies, some needed repairs on landcrafts and with the prices the mechanic shop ran at finding work wasn't hard. It was a lucrative day for Falun and he made sure he and the other mechanics were hard at work. The offworlders came from a variety of worlds. Some were Duros, others were from dozens of other worlds. In the group of Humans that had arrived, a few even hailed from Corellia. It was no surprise. Corellians were known throughout the galaxy alongside the Duros as spacers.

"And done," said Ahsoka, aligning the stabilizer perfectly into place.

"Well done," said Falun, looking over her handiwork. "Whoever taught you mechanics was one hell of a mechanic."

"He was," said Ahsoka. "And more."

"Sure has been a lot of ships coming in," said Jaz, walking over as Zephyr fiddled with one of his gadgets following close behind.

"No complaints over here," said Falun.

"Says the guy who's going to get rich off of this," said Jaz.

"Watch it," Falun warned. Jaz rolled his eyes in response.

"Anyway, got any other orders to fill in?" said Jaz.

"For the moment, we have a lull. The other mechanics are hard at work on other repairs," said Falun.

"Mom, can you show me how to repair a speeder?" said Zephyr, expressing eagerness to learn.

"I'd love to," said Ahsoka, bring him over to the speeder.

"Do you know what this is?" said Ahsoka, pointing to a part of the speeder.

"That's the gravity knots," said Zephyr, referring to the knots that pushed against gravity to have the speeder hover.

"And this?" said Ahsoka, pointing to another instrument in the speeder.

"The navigation computer," said Zephyr.

"He's well-versed. Not many children I know of who have that much knowledge of technology," said Jaz. "He's been impressing me all day."

"I learned it all from my Mom," said Zephyr, beaming with happiness at her.

"Kura, you never cease to amaze me," said Falun.

"Hm, now I want a challenge. What class landspeeder?" said Jaz, a small smirk on his face.

Zephyr looked at the landspeeder, his brow furrowed from concentrating. A minute passed before Jaz spoke.

"It's alright. I don't expect many people to-"

"A T-44," said Zephyr, his face beaming with excitement. Jaz was stumped and even Falun was impressed that the boy knew the answer.

"Kura, you're teaching him a little too well," said Jaz, rubbing his forehead.

"I want him to be of a sound mind," said Ahsoka.

"More like a technical one. Pretty soon he could be working here," said Falun.

"Might as well. He already knows how to fix a holoprojector," said Ahsoka.

Before the conversation could carry on, one of the employees signaled them.

"Boss, another ship coming in. From the looks of it, it might be our biggest one," he said.

They all looked up to see a starship begin to descend towards the port. The spaceport was small and could only take certain classes of ships. The new ship coming in was almost too big to fit, but it had just a few meters of space even with the other starships already nestled in. The ship was around 150 meters long, its bridge a horizontal, cylindrical shape. Just behind the bridge, two turbolaser batteries were positioned on the hull, one atop and one below it. The hull itself was long with four prism-like structures aligned two on each side. To the rear of the hull sat the engines, eight in total situated four in a row that were wider than the ship's bridge and hull.

"That's a CR90 Correlian corvette," said Falun, looking in amazement at the ship.

"Aren't those ships used for diplomatic purposes?" said Jaz. "Wonder what brings one all the way out here?"

The ship landed and in a few minutes a walkway opened up. Four men walked out. All wore uniforms of the same design. Pale blue shirts, black vests of Corellian cut, black pants, nearly knee-length black boots, and white helmets with blast visors. One of them wore a similar outfit but instead of a blue shirt he wore a light brown jacket and darker brown shirt underneath. All of them were armed.

"Must be diplomats coming in for a pit stop," said Falun.

The one in the brown uniform came up to Falun. The man looked to be in his early forties with dark-brown hair and a stern face, his skin fair.

"My name is Captain Raymun Antilles. Are you the proprietor?" he asked.

"No I just handle repairs and other services," said Falun.

"Is refueling one of such services?" said Captain Antilles.

"And now we have business," said Falun cheerfully.

"And one of our droids could use a look over if anyone here is capable of it," said Captain Antilles.

"By all means. I can look at him in the workshop," said Ahsoka.

"Kura's the best when it comes to droids," said Falun.

Captain Antilles nodded and he and the crew walked back towards their ship. Ahsoka walked to the workshop where they would take apart the engine parts of vehicles or handled other delicate work. Ahsoka got her tools ready, picking out the instruments she knew were small and intricate enough to work on droids.

"Mom, it's an astromech droid," Zephyr called out happily.

"Hm, an astromech droid. Been awhile since I saw one of those," Ahsoka said to herself once she had retrieved the tools.

She heard the binary beeps and clicks as the droid entered, her son right beside him. When she turned around, the tool she had placed in her hand clattered to the ground. Her eyes were wide open in shock as she stared at the astromech droid in front of her. R2-D2 let out a beep and came forward to her, whistling and beeping excitedly in binary.

"Ar...Artoo?" said Ahsoka, touching the droid's head.

"You know him?" said Zephyr, coming up beside her.

"Yes...he was with me during the Clone Wars, and he's saved my life countless times," said Ahsoka in wonder and fascination, bending down on one knee to look at the droid 'face-to-face.' She rubbed his head and smiled.

"But what are you doing here? How are you here?" said Ahsoka.

"He is with me now," said a man who came into the doorway.

Ahsoka looked up to see Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. Bail had aged since the last time she had seen him, appearing middle aged now though she knew it had been more than ten years since she had last seen the senator. His hair was beginning to show some gray on the sides and he had new wrinkles on the sides of his eyes, but otherwise he looked healthy and strong. His tan skin had lost none of its luster and he still possessed an air of maturity and intelligence she had seen so many times in the past.

"I'm not sure if you remember me, but I'm-"

"Senator Bail Organa. How could I forget?" said Ahsoka, a smile spreading on her face.

Artoo beeped and moved over to Zephyr as the two adults shook hands.

"What are you doing here?" said Ahsoka.

"I was solely stopping to resupply, but then I went to follow Artoo here to see how the repairs would come along. Believe me, I'm as surprised to see you here as you are me," said Bail.

"Mom, who's this?" said Zephyr.

Bail looked towards him, stunned that Zephyr was Ahsoka's child. At first glance, he had thought Zephyr was just a child who happened to be in the area and be curious of the astromech droid as any other child would.

"You...you have a child?" said Bail, gazing curiously at Zephyr.

"Yes. Zephyr, this is Senator Bail Organa from Alderaan," said Ahsoka.

"Senator? Alderaan as in the planet in the Core worlds?" said Zephyr.

"The very same," said Bail.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Zephyr," said Zephyr, extending his small hand out to which Bail shook it with his own larger hand.

"Is there somewhere else where we can perhaps talk?" said Bail. "I'm assuming you're under a false identity."

Ahsoka nodded.

"Alright we can-"

"Kura, need anything?" said Jaz as he stuck his head into the doorway.

"Oh, no thanks Jaz. The repair doesn't seem too hard to accomplish. Plus, I have Zephyr with me," said Ahsoka.

"Alright, just call out if you'll need anything," said Jaz, going back to his work.

"Our home isn't too far from here," said Ahsoka.

"Point it out to me when you get the chance. I would like our meeting to be as discreet as possible," said Bail.

Ahsoka understood his meaning. Even out here, the threat of the Empire was still present. You could never know who was an Imperial spy, or one who worked with a third party to sell you out to the Empire.

* * *

It was firmly at night when Bail Organa came to their home. He had been escorted by two Alderaanian guards who waited outside. Their talk was quiet and with not many electrical appliances on to hide their silhouettes. Only a light in the middle of the room, dimmed to a good extent, was left on. Zephyr wasn't too far off. He was in his room, Artoo there beside him as his mother had sent him there. Not much could be heard of the conversation going on outside.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" said Zephyr.

Artoo beeped. Zephyr looked to see his response, nodding in agreement.

"Artoo? Did you...did you know my Mom and Dad?" said Zephyr.

Artoo whistled in agreement.

"You did? What were they like?" said Zephyr as he knelt down eagerly in front of Artoo.

Artoo let out a series of whistles and beeps. Zephyr looked intently at the translator screen off to the side of the ship. His face lit up as Artoo told him what he knew of his parents.

"Taran I met a few times. He was a good kid from what I can recall. Loved tinkering with gadgets. I can't remember a time when he wasn't with Ahsoka. Your mother helped me quite a few times. She and Anakin-" he communicated before he stopped.

"Anakin Skywalker? I know him. He was her master," said Zephyr.

"That is right," said Artoo.

"Can...can you tell me more about them and the Clone Wars?" said Zephyr.

"I can-"

"Bail, I can't," they heard Ahsoka audibly say.

Zephyr moved to the door and put his ear to the door to listen.

* * *

The conversation with Bail Organa had started off well enough. They had exchanged pleasantries and Ahsoka had sent Zephyr to his room. Once she knew he had closed the door, she began talking to him in a low voice so as to keep their conversation private.

"He is you and Taran's child?" said Bail. Ahsoka nodded.

"I had no idea. I followed the Elementian conflict as much as I could," said Bail.

"We kept it quiet. We didn't want anyone to target him," said Ahsoka.

"What's going on in the galaxy?" she continued.

"A lot has been happening Ahsoka. Everyday, the Emperor takes more rights away from its citizens and the Senate itself. We can do little to oppose him," said Bail.

She had figured as much. She had heard from spacers during the years of what the Empire was up to.

"What's worse is that any sign of disobedience is met with an iron fist. We had a recent insurgency on the planet of Ryloth. An entire village, rather than be investigated by Imperial officials, was orbital bombarded. There were no survivors," said Bail.

Ahsoka listened in icy silence. Memories of the rebellion on Elementia haunted her memory. She knew what the firepower an Imperial Star Destroyer could bring on an area.

"What's worse are the disappearances," said Bail.

"Disappearances?"

"Children," said Bail.

"Children? Why would children disappear?" said Ahsoka.

"There's rumors that these children, some still babies, could move objects without touching them," said Bail, his eyes fixed on Ahsoka. She knew immediately what he meant.

"Force-sensitive children," said Ahsoka.

"What's worse is that once they're found, they are never seen again," said Bail. "I have speculations of what happens to them."

"I fear I already know the answer," said Ahsoka.

"Thus, after seeing you alive and well, I wish to ask if you can assist me?" said Bail.

Ahsoka was silent for a few seconds, taking in his words.

"Bail, I can't," said Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka-"

"No Bail, I can't!" said Ahsoka, rising up to her feet. "I have a son and you're asking me to put him in harm's way."

"He won't be in harm's way," said Bail.

"Yes he will. Anything I do after the Empire thinks I'm dead will someday trace its way back to Zephyr, or worse something happens to me. Don't ask me to leave him Bail. I've lost his father; I'm not going to lose him as well," said Ahsoka, her eyes glistening.

Bail was silent, taking in her words. A lot had changed indeed since the last time he had seen her. Before, she was willing to go on just about any assignment one would throw at her. It was true, having children changed people. He of all knew this.

"I have a daughter as well Ahsoka. Her name is Leia. Not a day goes by that I worry that my actions will affect her. That's why I do what I have to do, to ensure she lives in a galaxy that she doesn't have to fear anymore, where she can speak her voice and be heard and not have to worry of the consequences. Isn't that what you want for your son?" said Bail.

Ahsoka knew he was right. Part of her did. Part of her wanted to say yes badly. She wanted to fight, to raise her saber in defiance and bring back balance to the Force that was so permeated in darkness at the present time. Yet, she knew such thinking, though for the greater good, would go against his last request.

 **"You...h-have to...stay alive...for Zephyr. He needs y-you...," said Taran. "More than...ever...r-right now."**

His words still echoed in his mind after all this time.

"I do want that for him, more than anything... but I can't go anywhere with him or do anything that could cause harm to come to him. I'm sorry Bail, but I promised to always be there for him," said Ahsoka.

Bail understood her pain. She had been through a lot, much ore than anything he would have been able to handle.

"I understand. May I ask you what exactly happened on Elementia?" said Bail.

At once the memories came back in full force. Nearly everyone she had fought so hard to protect had died. Gungi, Byph, Ganodi, Zatt, Katooni, Petro, Taran. They all died, and she was still alive.

"I don't want to talk about it. Not again," said Ahsoka, closing her eyes and her fists clenching.

"Mom?" said the voice of Zephyr from behind them.

Ahsoka turned to see Zephyr and R2 in the hallway, the both having come up to them quietly to hear what was being said.

"Zephyr, you shouldn't be in here," said Ahsoka.

"Mom, we should help,"said Zephyr. "It's like you always told me. 'Help others when we can.'"

"It's not that simple Zephyr," said Ahsoka.

"I should go. Artoo?" said Bail.

R2 responded and made his way over to the senator.

"Ahsoka, if you ever need to contact me," said Bail, placing a small comlink device on a small table next to the door.

"I'll keep it in mind. Goodbye Bail," said Ahsoka.

"Goodbye Zephyr," said Bail.

Goodbye Senator Organa," said Zephyr.

He gave one last nod of his head and the Senator of Alderaan and R2-D2 left their humble home.

"Mom-"

"No Zephyr. We have to stay here," said Ahsoka.

"But why? I know that we have the Force and the Empire can't find us, but I don't understand why? I thought we help out others?" said Zephyr.

"Zephyr, please, just sit down for a moment," said Ahsoka.

Zephyr, seeing the look in her eyes, did as his mother instructed. Ahsoka stood in front of him and knelt down so that they were at eye level. Taking a deep breath, Ahsoka began to speak.

"Zephyr, do you know why we never use the Force in public?" said Ahsoka.

Zephyr remembered when he began to use the Force and his mother told him to never do so unless she was there or there was absolutely no one around. He never understood why. He shook his head.

"The Empire searches for Force users to either imprison them, or kill them," said Ahsoka, her hands on his shoulders by now. Zephyr realized the gravity of the issue his mother was raising.

"K-kill?" said Zephyr.

"I wanted to tell you when you were older, but I realize now that I need to start telling you these things now," said Ahsoka.

"But why kill us? You told me the Jedi Order was wiped out. Why would they keep coming after them?" said Zephyr.

"Because the Emperor wants absolutely no Force-users to challenge his reign. That includes those who were never part of the Order," said Ahsoka.

 _"Like me,"_ Zephyr thought about the words unsaid by his mother.

"I'm afraid that if you or I ever used the Force, the Emperor will send his agents to hunt us down. I was still pregnant with you when your father and I were hunted from place to place. That was a lifestyle I don't want to put you through again. The thought of losing you like we almost did on Saleucami haunts me," said Ahsoka.

"Saleucami? You mean when you and Dad defeated the legendary Cad Bane?" said Zephyr.

Ahsoka nodded.

"And then there was the rebellion on Elementia," said Ahsoka.

"Where Dad died," said Zephyr. "Mom...how did...how Dad die?"

Ahsoka took a deep breath and lowered her head, her hands leaving his shoulder. Zephyr was afraid she wouldn't answer and sat in silence.

"It was after we rescued him from prison. Our gunship was shot down and we crashed before we could make it to Ba Sing Se. One by one, we were killed off. The Empire hunted us down though we managed to fight off each one of their assaults. First we lost Ganodi to the Grand Inquisitor, then we lost Zatt, Katooni and Petro on the mountain. Soon, it was just your father and I. We fought together like we always did, but I was knocked unconscious. When I came to, your father was...was already dying. I wanted to save him with every fiber of my body, but he told me it was too late and that I was to protect you with every fiber of my being. I could only hold him close as he died in my arms," Ahsoka recounted.

She raised her head and Zephyr saw tears coming from her eyes.

"Losing your father tore me apart inside and I vowed I wouldn't lose you," she said.

"Who...who killed Dad?" said Zephyr.

Taking another deep breath, Ahsoka spoke. "Your father was killed by the Emperor's right hand, Darth Vader," said Ahsoka.

Zephyr's eye widened.

"Dad was killed by Anakin Skywalker?" said Zephyr.

Zephyr had been told the stories of the adventures his parents had undergone with the legendary Anakin Skywalker. Even now there were still clips of him on the HoloNet showing his feats of valor and strength.

"No, Darth Vader. Anakin Skywalker would have never killed anyone he considered his friend. Darth Vader is a cold-hearted monster," said Ahsoka.

"But they're the same person, aren't they?" said Zephyr.

"The dark side makes one capable of doing things they'd never consider. It takes you in and twists you until you're no longer the person you once were," said Ahsoka. "That's why I've trained you to only use the light."

This was all a lot for him to take as a new sadness welled within him.

"Did...did he kill anyone else in our family?" said Zephyr.

"No. Uncle Long was sent to an Imperial prison while your Aunt Hiromi stayed in Ba Sing Se and Aunt Kara and your cousin Shalin remained in Republic City the last time I...well we saw them," said Ahsoka.

"You and Captain Rex?" said Zephyr. He had been told of the exploits of Captain Rex as well as other commanders.

"The very same," said Ahsoka.

"Where is he now?" said Zephyr.

"From what I remember, he sent me a transmission years ago that said he was on Seelos and wished us well," said Ahsoka.

"I'd like to meet him one day, if we can," said Zephyr.

"I'd like to think we will," said Ahsoka.

A long silence ensued between mother and son before Ahsoka spoke again.

"In the morning, I'm going to start the next phase of your training," said Ahsoka.

"The next phase?" said Taran.

"I've taught you the basics of the Force. Tomorrow, I'm going to teach you how to handle a lightsaber," said Ahsoka.

"A lightsaber?" said Zephyr, a new kind of excitement welling within him.

"Yes. I was going to wait until you were ten, but I see no harm in starting now," said Ahsoka. "Anyway, it's time for bed."

"Before bed, can you tell me about you and Dad's families?" said Zephyr.

Ahsoka had told him about the other members of their family on both sides during the years.

"I can," said Ahsoka standing up and walking towards Zephyr's bedroom with the youth in tow behind her.

"Your cousin Shalin's father was Ceran. Do you remember him?" said Ahsoka when they got inside his room.

"Yes. He was a clone of Dad and my uncle right?" said Zephyr.

"Yes, but there's more to him than that," said Ahsoka.

 **Hey guys, it's me Alchemist. Sorry for the long wait. This story has been down in my priorities lately and I could only do so much with it every week while also coming up with how I want the story to flow. I hope you like this chapter and stay tuned for the next one.**


	4. Discovery

**Hey readers! Been gone for a long time, I know, but I was able to scrounge enough time to get this chapter out. Hopefully the next one won't take as long. Think of having a minimum amount of words per day that I can type as a sort of quota. Without further ado, here's the next chapter.**

The sun was rising in the clearing. The rays of the sun provided warmth through the leaves, branches, and other foliage of the jungle. It was in this same clearing where they practiced with the Force that now mother would teach her son how to defend himself. Ahsoka had her lightsaber in hand. It was the one she had created ever since the end of Order 66 where she had fashioned a carbon copy of the same during her time on the run from the Empire. It was the same blade she had carried all the way from her time with Barriss, when she and Taran were reunited, and throughout the Elementian rebellion.

"A lightsaber is the weapon of the Jedi," said Ahsoka, igniting the lightsaber.

Zephyr gazed in awe at the green bar of energy in front of him. He had seen holovideos and other material about a lightsaber and had always looked at his mother's hilt, but never had he seen the actual weapon full activated.

"It is the principal weapon of the Jedi," said Ahsoka.

"I thought the Force was the Jedi's greatest weapon?" said Zephyr.

"The Force isn't a weapon. The Force is a Jedi's greatest ally," said Ahsoka.

Ahsoka adjusted the height of a blade with the height adjust knob on the side before she deactivated it and handed it carefully to her son.

"Now don't play with this Zephyr. Even in a low-power setting, this blade is a weapon. Mishandling it in any way can hurt you or worse," said Ahsoka with graveness in her voice.

Zephyr understood her meaning as he felt the hilt in his hand. The metal was cool and light, weighing less than three pounds. He held it with both hands and switched the lightsaber on. The green bar of pure energy shot forward, startling him at first as he took a hesitant step back. The weight of the lightsaber had not changed, the only weight being the hilt. The blade hummed as he moved it slightly.

"How does it feel?" said Ahsoka.

"It feels like nothing I've ever held before," said Zephyr, his eyes focused on the blade.

Ahsoka reached her hand out for the lightsaber. Zephyr obeyed and made to hand the lightsaber back to his mother.

"Whenever you're not using your lightsaber, never keep it on. Always turn it off, especially when you're handing it to someone else," said Ahsoka, mentoring him.

Zephyr deactivated the lightsaber and handed it back to his mother.

"So, when do we start?" Zephyr asked eagerly.

"We start now, but first, let's get your form ready," said Ahsoka.

She went behind a rock, where a wooden stick about three feet in length and one inch thick, was hidden. She picked it up and walked over to Zephyr. She gave the stick to him, which he held the same way he had held the lightsaber. The wood was about three pounds in weight.

"Your form is the basic fundamental of how to properly handle a lightsaber. Good form means using the maximum effectiveness for your stamina," said Ahsoka. "Now, perform a downward slash. Raise your weapon up above your head and come down as hard as you can without it hitting the ground."

Zephyr thought of his mother's instructions and raised his 'weapon' above his head.

 _"Come down swiftly,"_ he thought.

His strike, which he meant to keep hovering above the ground, instead the ground, rebounding off of it and hit him on his forehead. He dropped the weapon as he clutched his head and groaned in pain.

"Could you show me?" said Zephyr, his eyes watering from the sting.

* * *

A few hours passed and Zephyr had gotten the hang of the first technique, albeit slowly. He could hold his 'weapon' the way his mother had shown him and could perform a basic slash and thrust with good form. He was covered in sweat and he felt how tired his arms were.

"That'll be enough for today," said Ahsoka. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," said Zephyr.

"I expected so, but you've built up a good form, probably a bit faster than I would have thought," said Ahsoka.

"What's next Mom?" said Zephyr.

"We can't practice tomorrow, but the day after we can have some time before I go in to the shop," said Ahsoka. "I'm going to teach you how to defend."

"Could...could I use the holocron to study more on the form while you're away?" said Taran. Ahsoka nodded.

The holocron Zephyr was referring to was the one on lightsaber form for Ataru taught by her former master, Anakin Skywalker, that she had kept all this time from when. The other holocron was the one she, Taran, and Barriss had risked their lives to retrieve from the Jedi Temple. She only took out the holocron occasionally to study deeper into the knowledge of the Force. With these two holocrons, she had hoped to form the basis of Zephyr's knowledge of the Force. In importance, the study of the Force on the holocron from the Temple was the most important. It contained secret knowledge she herself had just begun to delve into.

"Come, it's time we get back. Someone needs a shower," said Ahsoka.

"Aw, but Mom-"

"You can practice again when you don't smell so bad," Ahsoka joked.

He pouted, which she laughed at as they walked back to their home.

* * *

His mother was asleep as he practiced with his 'weapon' in the room. He struck again, the wood slicing in the air with a small jerking movement near the end due to it only being his first day.

"Trust your instincts," said the holocron. "Focus on not just how you hold your lightsaber, but how you portray yourself."

Zephyr steadied himself, taking a breath as before matching the movements of Anakin in the hologram. He had been at it for nearly an hour, but he felt he was still full of energy.

 _"Some day, I'll be just as good as my Mom,"_ he thought, taking another swing. He paused a moment before his arm fell down to his side.

 _"And my Dad,"_ he thought.

His mother had told him many stories of just how strong his father had been. Yet, despite painting the best picture of him she could, nothing could beat the real thing. He wished they had more than just his visage on a holoprojected image. His thoughts went to what his father would be like if he were here now. Would he be serious? Funny? Good-natured? Stern? Would he take time to play with him and make him laugh? Would he have him focusing on learning? Would he be carefree? Would he-

"Be one family together again?" he said out loud before he refocused back on his room.

He placed the stick down and picked up the holocron, watching as Anakin blocked one blaster bolt after another. He seemed so heroic and focused as he watched him. He wondered how could someone like this turn into a monster. He powered down the holocron and placed it at the foot of his bed, climbing into the covers and looking up at the ceiling.

 _"Will I be like them?"_ he thought.

* * *

(One week later)

"Agh!" he said as he hit the ground, rubbing the top of his head with his hand.

"Don't forget to always watch for the blows coming down to your head," said Ahsoka as she sat down criss-crossed on a log, her eyes closed.

She had been using the Force to levitate her own stick to test Zephyr's blocking abilities. So far he had been successful, with the last blow coming from a feint towards what he thought would come towards his legs, but then pulled back and came down on his head.

"That last one was a trick," he groaned out.

"Someone attacking you will use any kind of trick to defeat you. Remember that," said Ahsoka, opening her eyes as her 'weapon' laid down on the ground.

"But that's not fair!" Zephyr protested.

"Another lesson: life is never fair," said Ahsoka. "If life were fair, would the shadowcats always get food without killing anything? Would you?"

Zephyr thought on it. He had never thought about the meat they occasionally.

"Everything is a fight to survive," said Ahsoka.

"Is that what...is that what it's like?" said Zephyr.

"Everyday," said Ahsoka, kneeling before him. "That's why I'm teaching you now. You're doing well considering how early we've gotten into training."

"But you and Dad started when you were even younger than I was," said Zephyr.

"We did, but that doesn't make you any less as strong as we were. Everything comes with practice and a mind to be better today than you were yesterday," said Ahsoka.

She looked up, the sun starting to set for the night.

"I think we've done enough for today. Let's go home," said Ahsoka.

"Already?" said Zephyr.

"Well, I actually need to stop by the workshop for a second. Forgot to take an inventory when I left," said Ahsoka.

"Awesome, can I come with you?" said Zephyr.

"I see no problem with it," said Ahsoka.

Placing his stick down, Zephyr followed his mother into town. The town was about a two mile walk from their spot so they spent the time talking.

"What did Dad like to do?" said Zephyr.

Ahsoka chuckled. "Zephyr, you've heard what he was like hundreds of times."

"I love hearing it," said Zephyr.

"Hehe. He loved building things, whether it was mechanical or with his bending. You and him share that," said Ahsoka.

"What was the best thing Dad ever built?" said Zephyr.

At that Ahsoka let out a laugh.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Ahsoka. Zephyr shook his head. Ahsoka pointed at him.

"Me?" said Zephyr.

"You were the best thing we created Zephyr. Your father made some incredible inventions, but when we held you the night after you were born, he told me you were the greatest of them all," said Ahsoka. "Then I called him a Gearhead because he equated you to a machine."

The two shared a small laugh at that. "I knew he didn't mean it like that though," said Ahsoka.

"Dad was really funny wasn't he?" said Zephyr.

Ahsoka nodded, the memories coming back to her, warming her heart. They talked all the way into town, finding most of the street deserted as the sun was setting. Only a few townsfolk were around, but they were closing up their shops and heading home. The walk to the mechanic shop from the edge of town took only a few minutes. Finding the shop seemingly empty, they walked in. As Ahsoka took inventory, Zephyr walked around looking at the various speeders still in repair. One speeder looked military-grade, but battered and old. He looked to the side of the speeder, finding a faded and scratched insignia on the side.

A yellow circle with red on the edges that opened up near the equator.

"Mom, what's this circle mean?" said Zephyr.

"Circle?" said Ahsoka, coming forward to see. Taking a look at the insignia, she froze.

"How did I not see that before?" she whispered softly to herself.

"You know it?" said Zephyr.

"I do. This belonged to the Open Circle Fleet," said Ahsoka.

"That's the fleet you and Dad were in?" said Zephyr.

"The very same," said Ahsoka.

"How did it get here?" said Zephyr.

"Probably got sold off. It looked like it's seen better days," said Ahsoka, taking a look at the dents and scrapes that dotted the exterior.

"Did you or Dad ride this one?" said Zephyr.

"Doubtful, but you never know. We rode a lot of things. It's possible we might have piloted this one at some point," said Ahsoka.

"Wow," said Zephyr.

Ahsoka took another look at the speeder before turning around and going back inventorying. Zephyr continued to gaze at the speeder, his imagination running rampant in his mind. He imagined both his mother and father riding the speeder, lightsaber held in hand as if charging. His imagination shifted the rider of the speeder to himself, only older now. He imagined leading clone troopers into battle and performing feats of strength and valor.

At that moment, they heard the sound of something fall outside followed by a yell.

"What was that?" said Zephyr, snapping out of his thoughts.

Ahsoka immediately sprang into action as she raced outside, but not through the front exit. The sound had came from behind the mechanic shop more towards the forest. To her, it sounded like the falling of trees. She knew there was a lumberyard in the area a small distance from the town and knew that could be where the sound had come from. She raced ahead of her son as they came to the clearing.

True to her initial thoughts, she found several large timbers of wood had fallen from their stacked position into the muddy ground below. What shocked her as she approached was a person underneath the timber, arm outstretched through a hole formed from two pieces of wood where one lay on top of the other.

"Is anyone out there?" said the person.

"I'm here, what happened?" said Ahsoka as she came forward, Zephyr not too far behind.

"Kura? Is that you?" said person. "It's Puila."

Puila was a Neimoidian, one of the only ones of her species in the town. She was a kind woman who had lived there for years, even before the Clone Wars. She worked in the lumberyard and was one of the leading experts for the proper drying out and hardening of the wood despite the humid conditions.

"Puila? What happened?" said Ahsoka, already reaching under the log to try to get a better look.

To her horror, she found the space Puila was occupying slowly filling with mud from the earthen embankment that supported the logs. Without even thinking, Zephyr was already trying to lift one of the logs. It was the only thing he could think of doing at that moment to try and save Ms. Puila. Ahsoka reached down to help him, hoping that the log could at least be pried up long enough for Puila to get out. Mother ad son tried desperately, but the logs were barely moving an inch. Suddenly, a sound alerted them all.

One of the other fallen logs had moved and was about to fall over as well. With horror, Ahsoka realized that the log was only a small rotation away from falling off its beam and rolling onto Puila, therefore crushing her to death. Ahsoka knew they could not move the logs through their strength alone except...

 _"We can't,"_ she thought.

She had made the ironclad rule to never display their Force abilities in public. However, could she intentionally let Puila die just to protect their identity?

Zephyr tried to nudge, grunting with all his might without moving the log.

"It's...too..heavy," he grunted out.

The logs shifted and for a horrifying moment, sheer panic gripped Zephyr. He knew the result of what was to happen when the log landed. He tried anyway he could to avoid the incident from happening. Even as he tried, the last few centimeters keeping Puila from a crushing death gave way. Time slowed down until seconds felt minutes. Ahsoka, thinking fast, knew she could never forgive herself if she allowed Puila to die. She reached her hand out, willing the Force to raise the log. However, what she saw shocked not only her, but Puila as well.

Zephyr's arms were outstretched, a powerful aura of the Force seen barely the visible eye around him. Eyes wide with emotion, he lifted the log five feet above Puila.

"Puila, hurry," said Ahsoka.

She knelt down and helped the Nemoidian up as they got out of the way. Once he saw they were out of the way, Zephyr released his breath and the log came down, hitting the ground hard. Zephyr collapsed to the ground on his knees, breathing heavily. Puila looked at him in amazement.

"How...how did h-"

"You saw nothing!" said Ahsoka, seizing Puila by her shoulders.

"What?"

"What you saw didn't happen. We managed to get you out from under the log before it collapsed," Ahsoka said firmly.

"I don't-"

"Do you understand! We helped you get out from under them!" she said, her voice going up an octave in a threatening manner that startled Puila.

"I...I understand. You saved my life," she managed to say.

Taking a deep breath and releasing her shoulders, Ahsoka hurried over to Zephyr who was breathing heavily.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly, helping her son to his feet.

"I'm...alright Mom," he managed to say.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"No..just...tired," said Zephyr.

Ahsoka saw the effort he had given had clearly exhausted him. She knelt down and motioned for him to climb onto her back. Putting his arms around her neck, she hoisted him up and wrapped her arms under his bottom to keep him steady.

"Ms. Puila, are...you okay?" said Zephyr.

"I am, thanks to you," said Puila.

"Remember, you didn't see anything. If anyone else were to find out-"

"They won't, I promise you," said Puila.

Ahsoka begin to walk away, Zephyr on her back.

Little did they know was that someone else had seen from a distance what had transpired.

* * *

They walked in silence for awhile as Ahsoka took in the events that had just transpired. Her nerves were on edge. She had always been especially careful to never show any signs of their affinity for the Force. Now, all of her efforts were for naught. Luckily, it had only been one observer, but her trust in others during these dark times were not high. She sighed, trying to silence her anxiety over the situation. She feared for Zephyr's safety overall more than her own. If anything were to happen to him...she didn't want to think about it.

"Zephyr?" she said.

There was no reply from him. She craned her neck around enough to see he was snoozing on her back. She allowed a small smile to appear on her lips for a moment before she turned back around.

"I know why you did what you did, and I'm happy you did it. I'm just worried about you. I told myself I'd never display my powers even if it meant saving someone. I don't regret you saving Puila, but I know we might have to leave. Everything I do, I do to protect you," she said softly.

She sighed, realizing she was effectively talking to herself.

 _"We're gonna need to start forming a plan to get out of here,"_ she thought.

 **Leave your thoughts and review if you can. Hope to update soon.**


	5. Inquisitors and Dreams of the Force

(Coruscant/Imperial Center)

The Inquisitors had their own headquarters in the Works district of Coruscant. Their conference room was nothing grand or spectacular. The room was painted in the Imperial gray seen on its military vehicles and starships to not only show allegiance, but conformity to the new regime. In this room, the Inquisitors would briefed either by Lord Vader or the Grand Inquisitor on the location of their targets. In the days of the Republic, former tower had been used by Darth Sidious and Darth Tyranus to meet in secret and perform Sith rituals in secret. Now the room served to root out the last vestiges of the Jedi and the seizure of all Force-sensitives in the galaxy, the only beings who had the potentiality to overcome the dark rule of Emperor Palpatine.

Inside the room, the Grand Inquisitor was giving his report of the latest missions where a Jedi had been discovered on the planet Ansion and dealt with by the Seventh Sister and another Jedi had been slain after discovering information that Master Luminara Unduli was alive and held in the Spire on Stygeon Prime. The Jedi had taken the combined efforts of the Sixth Brother, Eighth Brother, and Ninth Sister to subdue and ultimately execute. In the conference room with the Grand Inquisitor, the four mentioned Inquisitors sat in raised seats around the holographic display of the galaxy. With them were three more Inquisitors: the Second Sister, Fifth Brother, and Third Brother.

The Second Sister was a Dathomirian Nightsister from another sect opposite the Talzin clan. She had brown hair that ended at her lower ear twisted in braids and black tattoos on her face that went in horizontal lines starting from her forehead and ending at her chin. Her eyes were like amber, her skin pale, her lips black as well as eye shadow around her eyes. Her helmet fit her skull snugly, being cap-like in appearance and formed a sloped neckguard in the rear to protect the back of her head. In front, a second plate was fused into form a visor that covered down to her chin to form a spike V shape and red glass the were eyeslits for her vision. She stood at 5'6".

The Third Brother was a Trandoshan, standing at 6'7". He wore only a targeting visor around his eyes, but his uniform was closer to that of the Ninth Sister for his physique and height. His eyes were dark-red and his skin dark-green. Instead of boots, his reptilian feet were on full display, the talons sharpened and deadly weapons in it of themselves. Whatever his name was, no Inquisitor would ever know or care to know.

"The mission to kill Jedi Master Yunkai at the Spire proved a success," said the Grand Inquisitor.

"He was a hard opponent," said the Ninth Sister.

"He could have been taken down faster had the Ninth Sister not taken up the majority of the fight," said the Sixth Brother.

The Ninth Sister grunted, not wanting to be goaded into another conflict with the Inquisitor. He had already taken off part of her leg, a new robotic prosthetic making up for its absence. Still, she schemed for the day when she would repay him for the betrayal he had enacted on Mon Cala.

"He was indeed a formidable opponent. Your efforts have once again proved fruitful," said the Grand Inquisitor.

Though the Inquisitorius were all dark side users and were always competing against each other to be shown in the spotlight, the Grand Inquisitor was proud of the group of Inquisitors before him. With new ones being trained as he spoke, the Inquisitorius would be an unstoppable force.

 _"And I'm the head of it all,"_ he thought, smiling inwardly before a cold shiver went down his spine.

 _"No, the Emperor and Lord Vader control it. I am merely their instrument,"_ he thought.

"We have had word of a new development in the Outer Rim. Apparently, a child was seen somehow levitating a stand of logs," said the Grand Inquisitor.

"Another Force sensitive child?" said the Third Brother, his voice in the reptilian snarl of his species.

"It would seem. The source is not a known Imperial spy or with any affiliation, but I do not necessarily doubt its authenticity. A team will be sent to the planet to ascertain if this report is true," said the Grand Inquisitor.

"Who shall compose it?" said the Fifth Brother.

The Grand Inquisitor scanned the room thoroughly before he made his decision.

"Third, Sixth, and Seventh shall go there," said the grand Inquisitor.

"Why three of us?" said the Seventh Sister.

"Call it a hunch, but I suspect someone who saw at least one Force sensitive child so blatantly in the open would have someone protecting them. Seen displaying Force powers on something like logs could show that they might have training. Therefore, it's safe to assume that a Jedi might be present. It being an Outer Rim planet could confirm that they were in hiding," said the Grand Inquisitor.

"Where is the planet?" said the Sixth Brother, itching for another possible fight.

"Verdanth."

* * *

She was laying in her bed, which didn't make sense to her. She was already asleep, yet she felt as if she was experiencing a new day.

 _"This isn't right. I'm already sleeping, so why am I dreaming I'm in bed?"_ she thought.

Her body froze when she felt something lay across her waist. Her senses went wild, knowing this wasn't the norm. Yet, the placement and feel of what was across her waist felt familiar.

"Ahsoka?"

Her eyes widened as she recognized instantly that voice. It had been less than eight years since she had heard it in person, but she had heard it enough in her lifetime to remember his tone and pitch. She slowly turned to her side, wondering what sight she was going to be met with. Would it be the sight of his body in the last moments of his life? She shuddered internally, remembering all the times her dreams had turned to nightmares. She thought she had finally conquered them. Was this another test her mind or the Force was playing on her. When she turned around fully on her left side, there he was.

Taran Cyneran was looking at intently at her. There were no wounds present, no damage that displayed their battle with Vader evident anywhere on him. He looked just as he did the last time she saw him. Nineteen years old, just shy of his twentieth birthday when he perished. His scar still running down the right right side of his face the same way Anakin's had during the Clone Wars. His green eyes, those same green eyes she had loved so much of which one was reflected in the eye of their son. He seemed to wear white clothing rather than the clothing she had remembered before.

"Taran?" she said.

He nodded. She sighed in sadness.

"This is...just a dream," she said softly.

He drew closer to her till they were almost face-to-face.

"This isn't a dream Ahsoka. You're in full control here, as I am right now," said Taran.

Ahsoka was startled when he said that.

 _"If this is real, sit up,"_ she thought.

She did it as if she were actually in the real world. Looking down on him, his eyes still fixed on her, she lay back down. She reached over to slowly touch his face. To her amazement, she could feel the softness of his skin as if her five senses had always been there.

"What...how is this possible?" said Ahsoka.

"I'll explain everything soon, but it would take too long and I can only have this moment with you for the time being," said Taran.

Ahsoka's eyes fixed on his, taking this whole situation into consideration.

"You're...alive?" said Ahsoka.

"I am in a sense. I can't take on physical form, but I still exist," said Taran.

"How? I thought once you died, the next time I would see you again would be if I died as well," said Ahsoka.

"No, there are ways to transcend past death, to re-manifest your conscience from the living Force so that you remain who you are. Being the Avatar allows that, but I cannot manifest except in the next Avatar or in the Spirit World. Past that, it is impossible. However, I was able to learn a new ability that allowed me to be anywhere I wish to be, but there are limits," said Taran.

"But right now, I'm here to warn you," said Taran.

"Warn me?" said Ahsoka.

"You and Zephyr are in terrible danger," said Taran.

"How? No one saw us," said Ahsoka.

"Someone did. You have to make plans to get off the planet as fast as you can. They're coming," said Taran.

Ahsoka couldn't believe what she was hearing. The life she had worked so hard for to protect Zephyr was crumbling away in the middle of this 'dream'. She couldn't help but to sigh. Taran sensed her feelings and held her closer to him.

"Everything I worked for, it wasn't enough," said Ahsoka.

"All things have to come to end Soka. Being able to elude detection by the Empire until now was nothing short of extraordinary. Don't think of your efforts as a failure. You did everything you could and it helped," said Taran.

"That's all it ever is for me," she said sadly.

She looking into his eyes, where he saw the sadness apparent in her irises.

"Do you know how long it took me to forgive myself for what happened to you? The nightmares that plagued me? Blaming myself because I did everything I could and it still wasn't enough?" said Ahsoka as her emotions poured out of her, a small tear starting to form. She had so much she wanted to say, so much she wanted to tell him, but all she could do was hold onto him and cried softly into his shoulder. Even now, he still felt real to her. The warmth she remembered. It made her cry harder, knowing this would be the only time she could feel this warmth.

Taran said nothing at first, only holding her as she sobbed into his shoulder. He realized that she had been holding this in for years it seemed.

"I'm...I'm so sorry. You were fighting by yourself and where was I?" said Ahsoka.

"It's not your fault," said Taran.

"Yes it is!" said Ahsoka. "If I had been stronger, you'd be here with us now, being here to watch Zephyr grow up."

"No, it's not. Vader was more powerful than both of us, that is a fact. When he stabbed me, I knew at that moment I had failed and the only way I was going to get you out alive was to send him away anyway I could. In the end, we both might have perished that day," said Taran.

"I don't blame you," he continued, "and you have no reason to blame yourself for what happened. We both tried, that is all we can do."

Ahsoka was silent, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. Taran nuzzled her to soothe her further. It felt strange to her, knowing this was but a dream yet reality. Even now her bodily senses could feel the texture of his skin, the smell of his hair, and the warmth he once gave as if nothing had changed.

"He's growing up fast," he said softly.

"He takes a lot after you. Both of us really," said Ahsoka.

A small smile played on his lips.

"His mother has been teaching him well," said Taran.

Silence ensued between them for a few moments.

"I miss you, terribly," said Ahsoka, leaning up to look in to his eyes again.

Taran's hand went up and traced down her lekku. A small sigh escaped her lips as she felt his fingertips trace down in a familiar pattern down her lekku, starting from the top and following down in a spiral pattern all the way to the tip.

"I miss you too _Airen_ ," said Taran.

He suddenly looked up and a sad expression crossed his face.

"I don't have long here," said Taran, preparing to get up.

Instead, Ahsoka's hand touched his arm, stopping him in place.

"No, stay, please," said Ahsoka.

Seeing the look in her eyes, Taran obliged her. He lay back down as they faced each other.

"Will I get to see you again?" said Ahsoka.

"I can't make any promises, not this time. We can only hope," said Taran. "But I'm always going to be there beside you both no matter what."

Her hand came to his cheek, feeling the warmth and softness of his cheek.

"I don't want this to end," said Ahsoka.

Taran glanced up again and sighed softly.

"I have to go. Remember what I said," said Taran.

"I will," said Ahsoka.

Her lips met his, the breath of fresh air she had missed for your years back in full force. To her, it seemed like the kiss went on for eternity. Sadly, it had to end. He pulled back, his forehead touching hers and blue eyes meeting green.

"Wake up," he said softly.

* * *

She shot up fast, breathing hard as her heart raced. Her shirt had a slight dark spot of sweat. She felt as if her body had been on fire.

"Mom?" said Zephyr.

He was on the bed, sitting down at her feet with a look of worry on his face.

"We have to pack our things and get ready to leave."


	6. Tip Off

I didn't understand or really know what was going on. The only thing I knew was that we were going to leave this planet. It felt weird while we were packing, knowing we were probably never going to come back. A lot of thoughts went through my mind. I was going to miss this planet. To be honest, it's the only planet I did know. My mother told me about all the various planets she had traveled to in her time: Saleucami, where I was born; Coruscant, the city planet where she had spent most of the days of her youth and teenage years; Elementia, where my father was born and where he died and where I had an aunt and a cousin; the various other planets and systems they had both fought in and traveled to, even a planet called Florrum where she told me of some pirate named Hondo.

Mom was getting all of our collection of Jedi artifacts and even a bending scroll. She reached into the dresser and pulled out two holocrons. She gazed at them as if she was reliving memories. Studying them for a few seconds she placed them in her pack. She also placed her lightsaber on her belt, something I'd never seen her do before. She hastily grabbed a robe from the small closet and put it on herself. I was dressed more or less the same as I usually did, not having to hide anything. My own pack had my own clothing, about two pairs, and other items.

"Zephyr, can you come here for a moment?" said Mom.

"Yes Mom," I said, coming toward her.

When I stood in front of her, she kneeled down to my height and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"When we leave from here, it's still the same lifestyle. Let no one know exactly who you are," said my mom.

"Mom, what's going on?" I said.

She fixed me with a sad look before sighing and resigned herself to what she was about to tell me.

"There's a possibility that Imperial agents are on to us because of what happened with Puila," said Mom.

I was shocked. I didn't know that anyone else was out there with us.

"Did, did Ms. Puila tell?" I said.

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter who told. We have to find a way off the planet. Luckily, ships come in periodically so it shouldn't be hard," said Mom.

"But, how do you know about the agents?" I asked.

"Your father told me," said Mom.

"F-father? But, he's-" I said, trying to comprehend what she was telling me. Death I knew was absolute, but I had only rarely heard of people still able to communicate with the living. Then again, there was that one story with the Sith Lord who possessed Dad and managed to get a body somehow in another encounter.

"I know how it sounds, but trust me. He spoke to me to warn us," said Mom.

I didn't know what to think. So many questions popped up in my mind and I wanted to know as much as I could, but knew we were running out of time. Still, one more thought came to my mind, one that made me fearful of myself. Mom must have sensed the anxiety inside of me.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Are we leaving because of me?" I said softly, the guilt starting to well up inside of me.

"Zephyr," she said, her hands coming to my cheeks, "saving Puila was a noble thing to do. Don't ever regret saving a life. I had to learn that on my own."

I listened to her words and nodded my head, though deep down, I still felt the guilt still there. Mom reached into her pack and took out the holocrons.

"These holocrons teach a lot about the Force and other teachings that we'll learn. I want you to look after them," said Mom.

"Why me? I'm not old enough," I said.

"You are. I trust you to have these on you. If we get searched, they won't care about you as much as they would me. If anything were to happen to me, I'd rather you have them me," said Mom.

She kissed my forehead and stood up to see if there was anything else she could pack, only carrying the essentials.

 _"It's still my fault,"_ I thought sadly.

* * *

The walk to the spaceport was faster than our usual strolls. Couldn't say I was surprised. Even with my limited ability in the Force, I could sense my mother's urgency. The walk was silent for the most part, the only sound being our footsteps. I wanted to say something, anything to break the silence, but nothing came to mind that was worthwhile to say. The town got closer and closer as the minutes ticked by.

"We're going to stop by the shop before we find a ship," said Mom.

I nodded, not knowing what else there was to say. We continued on our way into town. There some of the people here and there, some people waving at us or acknowledging. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Still, Mom kept her guard up. She acted natural, but I could see the subtlety of how she analyzed everything around her as if we were being watched. I wondered how she was able to do it so naturally. Maybe it was during her time during the war that aided her. The Clone Wars were a difficult time for her. Even she only told me certain stories about it. She never mentioned what happened to the Jedi, only that they were betrayed and hunted down. Dad was one of them, though he died a few years after the war. I could only scarcely imagine the horrors that she had-

"Zephyr?" said Mom.

"Yes?" I asked, snapping out of my train of thought.

"We're here. You were staring off," said Mom, standing outside the entrance to the shop.

"Oh, I was thinking," I said.

"About what?" she asked.

"About stories you haven't told me yet," I said.

Mom studied me for a usually did this when she was reluctant to tell me things.

"When we get off this plant, I'll tell you what you need to know. There are still some things that I want you to be older before I tell you, especially one I'm dreading on revealing further about you," said Mom.

"But-"

"Patience Zephyr. It will come, but don't try to force it," said Mom.

I nodded as she turned around and walked in, me following close behind. Inside, the other mechanics were already at work. As usual, Falun and Jaz were arguing over the correct way to fix a repulsorlift stabilizer on a speeder. It was always funny to watch them argue.

"Falun, Jaz, there's something I need to tell you," said Mom.

"Oh Kura, finally someone here who knows sense," said Falun.

"We've come to say goodbye," said Mom.

"Goodbye? But so soon and so sudden?" said Jaz. Falun was completely dumbfounded.

"Yes. We've had a good life from here, and I'm happy to befriend you all, but something has come up and we need to leave," said Mom.

"But...well, if you're fine with this, then I won't try to hold you back," said Falun. Jaz was silent.

"Anyway of getting offplanet?" said Falun.

"Do you know any freighters that are in right now?" said Mom.

"Two are docked in currently. One's going to Nal Hutta and the other one is going towards Alderaan I believe," said Falun.

"When does the one for Alderaan leave?" said Mom.

"In about two hours. Their captain is refueling and they sent in an astromech to get repaired here," said Falun.

"Anyway I can see him to ask for passage?" said Mom.

 _"This will work out. I could see Senator Organa and we could work something out,"_ she thought.

"He'll probably allow it. Anything for the best mechanic I've ever had," said Falun.

Mom smiled. Falun knelt down to talk to me, a sad smile on his face.

"I'm gonna miss you Zephyr," said Falun.

"I'm gonna miss you too Falun," I said, coming up to hug him. He returned it. When we let go, I looked for Jaz.

"Where's Jaz?" I said.

"He was just...brother?" said Falun, finding his brother missing as well.

They heard a click from behind them and turned to see Jaz behind them, a blaster in his hand.

"I can't let you leave," he said slowly.

My eyes widened in shock. Why was Jaz holding a blaster? I could feel Mom's momentary shock go through her body before she calmed down to reflect what was happening.

"Jaz, what are you doing?" said Mom.

"I know what you are, even if no one else knows," said Jaz.

"What they are? Jaz, speak some sense," said Falun.

"I didn't believe it when I saw what happened the other day. To think, one of you Force users were here in plain sight this whole time," said Jaz, looking directly at me.

I could scarcely move. Our secret, one that my mother fought so hard to protect, was discovered.

"Jaz, please listen to me-"

"I'm not listening to anything you say. The war was hell on Duro. After the war, many of us were driven from our own home due to how polluted and destroyed it was, even from the orbiting cities. At first, I wanted to blame the droids, but then I realized it was all thanks to those Jedi and their Force. I'm not letting that happen again," said Jaz.

"Jaz, he's a child!" said Falun.

"It's too late now. I've already let the Empire know," said Jaz.

At that, my mother's whole body tensed as I felt the fear emanating out of her a hundred fold. I was afraid too, afraid of the unknown especially with a blaster trained towards us.

"Jaz, listen to me. You're making a mistake," said Mom as she came slowly towards him with her hands up.

Before Jaz could answer, I felt the Force flowing through her and out of her as she used it to send him hurtling into the wall of the shop. He hit the wall hard and slumped to the ground, the blaster falling from his hand. Falun looked at us in shock.

"I'm sorry Falun. Zephyr, we have to go now!" said Ahsoka.

I grabbed both of our packs as we made to leave. At that moment, I stopped as I felt a dark presence overhead. From above us, the vibration of a ship passing overhead was felt. They never flew that low to the city, not even during the takeoff. Mom grabbed my hand and we both took off running out of the shop. Just as we came out of the exit, a black figure seemingly coming from out of the sky landed in front of us. We stopped in our tracks at the assailant. What I felt coming off of him made me hide behind my mother's back as she raised her arm up behind her as if to shield me.

He wore black, grey, and red clothing and armor with an emblem on his shoulders that I recognized as that of the Empire. His helmet had a grey visor that went down over his eyes and stopped above his grey lips and chin. A large ring of some kind was strapped to his hip. I had no idea who he was, but my senses told me to stay away from him.

"Hm, we received word of a child. We had no idea another one of you were here as well. This matter now interests me more," he said in a voice I could only describe as brimming with ingrained cruelty.

"Leave now," said Mom, her left arm outstretched while her right hand reached behind her.

 **"Get my lightsaber, quickly,"** she said to me telepathically.

The first time she had done that, I was scared as she wasn't even in the room when I heard her voice. Now, it barely phased me. I reached into the pack, finding her lightsaber and hand it to her, her fingers grasping on the hilt.

"Leave? Why? We've only just begun," he said.

"Zephyr, get out of here," said Mom.

I hastily got one of the packs fully onto my pack and turned around to leave before stopping dead in my tracks as two more people were there.

"And where do you think you're going little one?" said what looked to be a woman dressed almost the same as the one facing Mom, save her visor was all black and covered her face. The other looked like a large reptile squeezed into armor and a red visor wrapped around his head where his eyes would be. They too had ring-like tools on their hips.

I backed up back to Mom, her hand holding me to her as she ignited her lightsaber.

"Now this is a strange tale. A Togruta, obviously with some Jedi training, defending a Human child. Those markings however put into question of his origins," said the woman.

"You leave him alone," said Ahsoka, moving us back so that she could see all three of our enemies.

"Don't worry, we're taking him alive. You on the other hand are more of a liability," said the woman.

"One that I will gladly see removed," said the first man, his hand taking his ring off his hip and a red bar of light emitted from it.

 _"A lightsaber?"_ I thought.

Any townspeople who were curious at what was going on immediately ran or shut themselves away from what was unfolding in the town.

 **"Zephyr, first chance you get, run into the shop. I'll hold them back as long as I can,"** said Mom.

 **"What about you?"**

 **"Don't worry about me. You have something very important in your pack. Try to lose them if they follow. I know this is a lot, but I need you to please to do this. For me,"** said Mom.

"We can do this peacefully or with force. Your choice," said the reptilian enemy.

Mom didn't have to tell me what to do. I thought about what I needed to do and before they knew it I stamped my feet on the ground and three fissures emitted from where my foot had stamped the ground, followed by a cloud of dust around us. The three enemies dodged the rocks and pounced towards the cloud of dust, Mom rushing out to meet them as I made for the shop.

 **Hey readers, know this took WAY longer than I wanted but working long, crazy hours does that. I haven't written anything yet for the next chapter since I'm still trying to figure out how I want everything to play out, but it will come out in time, hopefully in a month (no promises). Stay tuned in.**


End file.
